The Eyes and The Fire
by TheEndReaper
Summary: Eyes are the windows to the soul.


**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I would keep yelling but I dont have a ton of time. I was wallowing in self pity the other day and I wrote this and then I realized that I wanted to post it before todays new episode comes out with some info on Six's backstory. SOOOOO HERE IT IS! LIKE AN HOUR BEFORE THE EPISODE AIRS (which makes it 10 pm in England here).**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NONSENSE, MY BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS WENT INTO THIS (LITERALY MINUS THE SWEAT).  
**

* * *

Six hated abnormalities. It became clear though the events that lead his life to this point that the word 'abnormal' was rarely said with a good implication.

So when White had been said that there was an abnormal Evo that needed taking care of Six knew it was bad. The thing was a level 1 Evo, as powerful as they come. This was clear upon arrival.

The jet landed in what once was a city. The large area that no more than an hour ago had been the home of hundreds of citizens was now ruble, the only thing in sight was an Evo, standing directly in the epicenter of the disaster.

Standing at roughly 6 feet tall the blue skinned monster still some what resembled a human. It's shape was that of a man, with vicious claws on the ends of the two hands. Down it's back where spikes jagged and pointing out in every direction, and stretching down the long tail.

It wasn't until landing that it became apparent what was so dangerous about the thing. As it moved in and out of the rubble it changed form, it's body moving effortlessly between different shapes; a lion, a snake, a seemingly normal looking man.

No good could come from this.

Rex being who he was instantly ran into the battle, self made weapons a blazing, Bobo fallowing closely behind firing his red bullets. This however did jot faze the Evo, who sidestepped the attacks as if they were nothing.

The shapeshifter moved towards Rex first with great speed, changing from person to person as it moved before going back to the blue spiked creature I began in. Standing well within arms length of the teen, but instead of attacking Rex it swiftly touched it's index and middle finger to the center of Rex's forehead. It smirked.

"Interesting." The Evo moved back from Rex in one quick motion, the smile on it face was that of a person who knows something they shouldn't. "You lack the memories of a person your age, but I suppose I can make do."

Rex quickly created the Slam Cannon and fired it, the Evo avoided it by inches. It however did not avoid the grande that Bobo had thrown, the explosion created a thick dust in the air making it impossible to see more than a few feet ahead.

"Rex?" A feminine voice came out of the dust cloud, the basic outline of a person could be seen.

"Circe?" Sure enough the Evo girl stood there, Rex lowered his weapon slowly. Circe facial expression changed from confused to amused. Six didn't like it, something was wrong. His fears where quickly concerned as the Evo suddenly ran towards Rex her hand changing into the blue claw of the monster.

Six quickly moved forward to intercept the attacker, bringing his twin katana out to block the deadly claws. The thing turned back to what was presumably it true form of the blue creature.

The two fought an even match. If one landed a hit the other did too. Block left, block right, center, kick and strike. The battle seemed choreographed, as if the Evo had seen how Six fought before and planned it's moves accordingly. I didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

It dropped its defense on the left side allowing Six to make a clean cut straight across the monsters chest. At the same time he lifted his right hand pressing two fingers to Six's forehead, before swiftly kicking the green clad agent backwards.

Rex created his BFS and brought it down on the Evo, which switched it's appearance quickly from Holiday to White to Six to Noah and finally to Dr. Rylander.

"Don't you want to know who you are Rex?" The teen hesitated for only a moment, a moment that the blue Evo took advantage of, sending Rex flying across the battleground. Bobo attacked it from behind and was almost instantly rendered unconscious.

"I really thought this would be more of a challenge." Changing it's form as it walked the shapeshifter approached Rex who was trying to get up and promptly sen him sprawling across the ground.

The Evo continued advancing on the teen kicking him before he had a chance to get up and defend himself. Six slowly regained consensus instantly glancing around for his swords. It was hard to spot them amongst the all the metal objects the coated the ground. But he did find a weapon.

Laying on the ground a few feet away was a gun. Six stared at it for a moment weighing his options, but before he could make find a different weapon, one that he would be willing to use, but before he could find one the Evo spoke.

"Well there's no point to keeping you around anymore." The blue Evo raised it's long claws and prepared to bring them down in a single fatal blow, but Six was faster. Before the creature could do anything the green clad agent was standing next to him, a gun pointed at the Evos head.

* * *

This sucked.

Well that was obvious, getting your ass kicked was never fun. You know what else wasn't fun? When the Evo you came to cure shape shifts into people you know and then kicks your ass. It was doubly bad, not to mention the fact that it took out Six and Bobo. Everything was looking pretty bleak in Rex's opinion.

But that ninja nannie of his was never one to let him down. Six appeared out of nowhere and holds a gun to to Evos head. Which which was a little odd because Six had never used a gun before but that really wasn't the point. The key was that the Evo was finished.

"Hehehehe..." What? Rex stared in disbelief at the Evo who apparently found the whole gun to his head thing very amusing. "I thought you didn't use guns anymore Six."

The Evo began changing, it only took a moment for the transformation to be complete and there stood a man wearing a green suit. Well not just any nondescript green suit but one identical to Sixs. The man was about the same hight as the agent perhaps a bit taller, with blond hair that was slicked back.

But what Rex noticed about the man was his eyes. There were two of them just like any other person but there was something different about them. They were so dark, soulless almost. There was something terrible about them. The blond grinned an evil grin.

"Now now Six why don't you put down the gun, you don't want to do something you'll regret do you?" Sixs face darkened every time the man said his name, it was like he was taunting him. Rex tried to get up but failed.

"Try me." Six cocked the gun. Surely he wasn't actually considering shooting the Evo? It was a human after all.

"Oh believe me I won't make that mistake again." The man turned and faced Six. "I don't want to end up dead now do I?"

"Shut up." Rex had never seen Six so angry, he was practically seething. The man took half a step backward from Six and fell over a piece of rubble. Sixs trigger finger twitched.

"Six stop!" Rex pulled himself up and moved towards the two. Six slowly lowered the gun.

"Cure him." Rex looked at Six who didn't (as far as he could tell) take his eyes off of the Evo. Rex bent down next to him and began curing the monster who remained in the form of the blond man.

"Your still more like me than you think Six." The Evo shrank away to reveal a normal looking man.

Six was gone before Rex could turn around.

* * *

Dr Holiday had a million thoughts running through her head when Rex arrived back with Bobo from in a mission in pieces. The two looked like the mission had been difficult, but then again that is to be expected when facing the highest level of Evo.

But that wasn't really what Holiday was thinking about. There was something about the look in Rex's eyes that bothered her. She recognized it, something had happened and it had really bothered him.

And then she noticed that Six wasn't with them.

Six didn't always accompany Rex to the lab, because it was rarely necessary, but if he was this beat up then normally he would be there too. Yet he was not. Holiday could do the math; No Six+ Unhappy Rex= Something bad had happened. She just prayed it wasn't as bad as she imagined.

"Rex what happened?" He shook his head, as she started looking him over.

"It was bad." Well she could see that. She sent him a small smile and sat him down.

"What happened?"

"It read our memories." Holiday raised an eyebrow at Rex urging him to continue. "It...It read our memories and the used them against us. He changed into people we know... knew... And it was bad."

"It read your memories? Rex did it see...?"

"No. It only knew as much as I did." There was a silence that indicated to Rex that she was sorry he didn't learn anything about his past.

"Rex... Where's Six?" There was a pause.

"I don't know. It changed into someone he knew and Six... I think it freaked him out. He ran off when I went to cure the Evo."

"Where do you think he went?"

"Spring Falls, Nevada." The two were slightly startled by the voice behind them, they turned to see that the screen had turned on revealing White Knight, sitting in the usual place.

"How do you-?"

"We had a tracker implanted in Six's spine a few years back. That's where he is now."

After bandaging up the team, Rex and Holiday went out in search of their green clad ninja.

* * *

This was a home years ago. In fact it was an entire town, in which people were born, where they grew and where they died. Live were spent without leaving the safety of the state, and in some cases the safety of the town.

In this town on a year like any other a child was born. The child was like any other and had parents like any other, and was average in every way. This boy had two parents, that had grown up like him in this town and they were happy.

The boy had friends, and family like normal. He went to school like a normal kid, and hated it most of the time like anyone else. And life in the town went on, the close webbed community where everyone knew everyone and like any normal small town people were close.

It was nice.

Nice and normal.

And the boy born in this town grew like all the other people, and like every other normal person eventually he got to the point when he could no longer be referred to as a boy. No at one point he became old enough and responsible enough to be called a man. Which was normal. Totally normal.

As the man was in his last year of high school, something while wonderful, normal happened; the man fell in love. He fell in love with a woman his age, who had been in the town just as long as he had and together they where very happy and very normal.

But one day something terribly abnormal happened.

And then the normal little town and all it's habitants disappeared.

Well almost all of them.

* * *

The jet couldn't land near the coordinates that White had given them. Rex and Holiday had to get out and walk. Which wasn't bad but the woods in the area where pretty thick. Eventually they reached what had once been a road, now clearly abandoned, with weeds and grass covering the majority of it.

Fallowing the path to the coordinates the two walked in silence, there wasn't much to say. The warm summer air was completely devoid of all sound, no birds, no bugs, not even a breeze to rustle through the trees.

Up ahead was a large clearing. As they got closer the charred remains of houses and buildings could be seen amongst the shrubbery that had begun growing over it. It occurred to Rex that a town must have been here at one point, the field being roughly the size of one of those little middle of no where places that are in movies so often.

It wasn't until reaching the edge of the clearing that Rex and Holiday could see Six. He was standing absolutely still staring a a stone protruding from the ground. Even as they headed towards him Six didn't turn to face them, or even acknowledge their presence.

"Six?" He didn't move. It seem that, while a rare occurrence, the green clad agent was lost in thought. Rex looked at the rock once more, now at a closer distance he could see words crudely hand carved into the front. It was then when he realized that Six wasn't simply thinking any old thought over but was most likely lost in memories.

Because the rough markings on the front of the rock said spoke much more than what was actually written. Now faded, and almost illegible the precisely placed objects purpose became clear; It was a tombstone.

'Here lies the 136 residents of Spring Falls, Nevada. May the rest in peace.'

* * *

Six wasn't one to reminisce much. Arguably it's possible that he simply didn't have anything about his past that he particularly wanted to sit around and think about. But this was one of the inevitable times in which he couldn't help thinking of the life that he once had.

The life that had literally gone up in flames.

He had been raised in to a simple family. He had two parents, his mother was a doctor, and his father ran the local pharmacy, he had a younger brother, Josh. The two argued often, but no more so than any siblings really.

The town he grew up in was small. Everyone knew everyone, and for the most part no one had any problems with anyone else. Six went to school like any other kid his age, and hated just like anyone else.

And just as most people do, he fell in love. Or it was what he believed to be love, high schoolers have never been known for their good judgement. In the last year of school Mary and him dated, and were close to say the least.

But one day everything changed.

It had all started with a spark. Or more importantly it started with a new arrival into the town. Seeing as little Spring Falls wasn't even on the way to anything it was strange to see someone just 'driving through'. Well it turned out that he was right. A man got out of the car that he had drove onto the main street.

The new comer stood a little taller than Six, he was blond, his hair slicked but still sticking out in strange directions, and he was wearing a green suit. Which at the time meant nothing. In fact at the time all he had thought of the entire thing was that until then Six had no idea they even made green suits.

Looking around the green suited man surveyed the area, his hands were in his pockets moving something. If only Six had thought more of it at the time. But there's no point crying of spilt milk, and thusly, there's no point being upset over lost lives.

Even Six couldn't trick himself into believing that.

It all happened so quickly. The man took out a bottle of alcohol from his car with a piece of cloth sticking out the top, lit it and threw it into the near by fire station. Before anyone could stop him he another building went up in flames, and another, and another.

In a matter of moments people where running to try and stop the pyro, who quickly took out a gun and promptly shot them dead, kicking them into the ever growing a fire. Not only was Six's home going up in flames but so were the people he knew. Six ran at the man and got in a hit before being shot through the chest.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was Mary; desperately trying to save her younger sister.

Neither of them ever got out.

* * *

Holiday normally liked silence, it allowed her to think and work, and generally it was just nice. She liked being able to hear herself think anyway. But this silence, it was suffocating, she would pay for someone to say something and end the painful pause in speech that was occurring.

No one had said a thing since they had found Six. He had stared at the makeshift tombstone for another minute before walking back towards the jet. Naturally they fallowed, and now they were all in for a ever so lovely ride back to the base.

And she was worried. Anyone who didn't know Six would just think that he was acting normally. He sat staring, slightly downward, he didn't move, his breathing was slow. It was just strange, normally if they were flying somewhere he would... well do something, anything, look over files, sharpen his swords.

But no he just stared.

She desperately wanted to say something. Ask him what happened, why he went there, who he saw, but Holiday knew it was best not to know. The situation was clearly delicate. And it was because of these things that it took Rex until they were arriving at base to finally speak up.

"Who was he?" Six turned his head slightly to face the teen before looking back at the wall.

"Six." The jet landed and the green clad agent stood up. "The Six before me."

"What do you mean the 'Six' before you? That doesn't make sense, you're the only Six."

"There's only ever one Six, only one sixth deadliest man in the world."

"So what happened to the other Six? Was he your mentor or-"

"No." Six stopped walking for a moment, staring at nothing in particular. "I only met the man twice." Holiday walked up along side Six trying to decipher what he was thinking.

"What happened?"

"I killed him." Six walked off leaving the others to stare.

* * *

Six had awoken in a hospital, everything was so bright, the floors, the window, the blanket, the light reflecting of the hand cuff attaching him to the bed. He blinked again and stared at the metal cuff wondering why exactly it would be on him... He hadn't done anything wrong...

And then it dawned on him that he didn't recognize the hospital. So... he wasn't in Spring Falls...? His head was fuzzy, was he on some pain killers...? He tried to remember what had happened but nothing was coming to him, all he knew was that his chest hurt. It wasn't long until a nurse noticed him.

"Oh you're awake. Good good, how are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"Oh that's not important right now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Tell me what I'm doing here."

"I'll will be talking to you about that." Six looked away from the nurse to the man who just entered; it was a cop, which instead of adding to what Six knew just confused him more. "I'm Lt. Surge, I need to talk to you about the fire."

"Fire..." Slowly it began coming back to him, the fire... the fire... "What happened?"

"I was hoping to ask you that, but you seem to be playing innocent quite well."

"Playing innocent? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Surely you don't think that you could have gotten away with this did you?"

"I don't know what you think I'm 'getting away with'. Care to enlighten me?"

"Fine, I'll play along. Mid day yesterday _someone_ set the town of Spring Falls on fire killing all the inhabitance with the exception of you. There is no sign of anyone entering the town yesterday, which brings me back to you."

"You don't actually think I did it, do you?"

"Well explain to me how you ended up with a police grade bullet in your chest?"

"Clearly I was shot by the man who did this."

"Oh so you saw the man responsible?"

"Yes."

"And he happened to shoot you with a police mans gun?"

"Well apparently, I wasn't exactly paying attention to the kind of gun."

"I'm going to be frank I think you're lying."

"I'm not."

"You have no way to prove that, and right now you're the sole suspect wanted for the _murder_ of 135 people. I'll send your doctor in." The cop left abruptly leaving Six to sit.

He needed to find a way out of there. He didn't do anything, but he couldn't prove it. All the evidence literally went up in flames. Six's then thoughts then caught up to the things that really meant more to him. Everyone he knew was dead. His parents, his brother, Mary... Everything was gone.

And he need out of there now.

There was no way. No way in hell that he was going to pay for the crimes of the man who had taken everything from him. There was something in order for the man who did this to him, the man in the green suit. Six would have his revenge, if he was going to be trailed for murder than he should have at least committed one.

And thats when Six got it into his head that he wasn't going to bring the villain to justice, he was going to kill him.

Here laid the slippery slope.

It was harder than he had imagined to get out of there, the handcuff required a key, and it was damn near impossible to get something to pick the lock anyway, let alone do it with his left hand. So Six came up with a better plan, he one in which he planned to use his knowledge of common drugs to his advantage.

So after complaining of a few symptoms he didn't have, Six got all the right combinations of medicines in the same room. He then proceeded to use them in a specific order, and everything went black.

He could only hope that when he woke up again, if he woke up again, he would be in the morgue.

* * *

Six arrived back at work the next day as if nothing had happened, and this bothered Rex.

Really the entire thing bothered Rex it was so... weird. He supposed that he always knew that Six had killed people, he was the sixths deadliest man in the world so it made sense, but that didn't make it any less strange. Surely he should have made the jump before, it was right in front of him, but he didn't.

Rex had learned that it had taken thousands of years for people to come up with the idea of a longbow; a bow that was the same as all the ones before it just bigger, which gave archers twice the range. Such a simple idea, bigger bow means longer range, but no one thought of it because they never really needed to.

And he had never really needed to know what Six had done before Providence, it just hadn't come up until yesterday. But because it came up shouldn't Six had just told him? Well he knew Six wasn't exactly the 'feelings' kind of guy, but this seemed important.

They had no mission today, which raised the question why White bothered with the meeting. He seemed slightly less angry, which was nice but definitely strange. Rex couldn't help but wonder if White knew, and more importantly if White cared. The teen dismissed the idea quickly, since when did White do emotions other than 'rage' and 'disappointment'?

But then again since when did Six kill?

Rex sighed as he left the conference room, none of this made sense. He would talk to Six later, once he figured out what to say. Maybe Noah could help. And with that he was off to find his friend and hopefully figure out what was going on.

* * *

It worked.

Six never thought that he would be happy to see the inside of a morgue, but this, this meant his freedom. The plan had gone perfectly, he was no longer chained down, now all he needed to do was leave, and find the man in the green suit.

Which was a task far more difficult than he could have ever imagined. Not only did he know nothing more of this man than what he happened to be wearing, his car (no license plate) and his very general appearance. It wouldn't be long before they would realize that he was missing, so he would have to stay below the radar, way below. He had nothing with him of any use. He would have to steal if he was going to get anywhere.

And that's how Six started out on his journey.

He moved from town to town quickly, staying as inconspicuous as possible. Six was careful, if he stole from a house in one town he wouldn't do anything else in the area. Moving as fast as possible he followed any hint of a trail that would lead him to the man.

And it didn't just take days, it didn't just take a few weeks either, nor months. It was three years before he final caught up to the man who effectively destroyed his life. There he was driving down the street of the town he had entered in the middle of Nowhere Ohio, when he sees him just walking down the street like it was nothing.

Six parked his car and watched as he entered an abandoned building before following him in. Armed with his gun containing six bullets he planned to end this as quickly as possible. But upon entering the building he found that he wasn't alone.

Inside was not only the man in the green suit but nine other men each wearing a suit of a different color. They all turned to face Six as he approached but he masked his apprehension well. He had gotten better at that over the years. He raised the weapon and pointed it at the man but before he could fire the other men moved into his line of fire.

"Stand aside." A the man in the back wearing a red suit stepped out of the shadows, the left side of his face was covered in hideous scars, a smirk played on his face.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Why not." The scarred man chuckled slightly. Chuckling never sounded so evil.

"You don't know what you just stumbled into do you?" Six said nothing. "This, is the meeting of the ten deadliest men-" A woman in a dark blue suit glared over, he pretended to be sorry and corrected himself. "Ten deadliest people in the world."

"I don't care about your little meeting, I'm here for _him_."

"That man you plan on shooting is the sixth deadliest man in the world. Do you honestly think you could kill him?"

"I intend on it." The man sighed, his eerie smile still present.

"Well to even have the opportunity to fight him you will have to kill 10-7." Six glanced subtly at the people in the room, he had gone too far to back down now.

"Fine." A large man in a brown suit moved over to him.

"This is Ten. Good luck." The large man, who had to stand close to 8 feet tall was almost cartoonish, between his over sized muscles and his suit that didn't fit him quite right, he could tell that this guy was not the sharpest tool in the shed. He brought down one of his heavy fists at Six, who dodged quickly. The stone floor where Six had been cracked under the fist.

It wasn't hard for Six to figure out a good strategy plan to use against the man. He was clearly ridiculously strong, but he was slow. Six was quick to get behind the man putting one bullet in the back of his head. And then it was over. The numbers seemed surprised, but said nothing, the next man moved forward.

This man was short for someone of his general age, standing about 5 foot and wearing a skin colored suit was number Nine. Now he was much faster, darting back and forth throwing concealed knives at an inhuman rate. Six took cover by flipping an abandoned table on it's side. He then waited for the knives to stop before getting up and proceeding to quickly kick the makeshift shield his opposite. And while concentrating on the table Six shot the small man in the chest, there was a sputter, but the man soon lay dead.

Without even considering what was happening Six turned to the next of the numbers. Two of the members stepped out simultaneously, the two were damn near identical with the exception to the fact that one was male and the other female, wearing baby blue and pink respectively. Six almost hesitated in facing the two, they looked like they were 20 at the oldest.

But age clearly meant nothing to them, they moved forward and attacked using a variety of marshal arts, continuing to move completely in sync. They presented more of a challenge, because every time he went to fight one, the other was right there. He had to move quickly, grabbing the girl by the arm and throwing her at her brother, he mercilessly took out the two before they could get back up.

Then he turned to the green suited man. The blond man stood smiling a shit eating grin, looking totally amused by the show presented before him. Slowly he began laughing, and shaking his head.

"I seem awfully angry, but I-" He continued laughing, "I don't know who you are."

"Who I am isn't important." The man in the green suit continued laughing like a lunatic.

"Well okay then, my name is Six, and I will present far more of a challenge than those fools."

And he wasn't lying, the blond man did provide far more of a problem, which wasn't good seeing as our 'hero' was already worn out from the first battles, but they fought anyway. Fire flew across the stage of the deadly dance that they were performing. Soon the green suited man ran out of flammable objects, and took out his gun.

After dodging three or so bullets the our hero finally got hit by the green suited mans attack finally hit, the bullet lodging itself in his arm. But the searing pain was over powered by the extreme hatred for the man that he had only met twice. As the green suited man walked closer, pointing his gun for the final shot, Six noticed something that he hadn't before.

The mans eyes were so dark. Not just as if the color was a little darker than normal peoples but it was almost like there was no soul behind them. It was almost horrific the lack of light in his eyes. Like a snake who you believe to be your beloved pet, but will eat you alive the first opportunity it gets.

Six remained mesmerized by his eyes until he realized how close he was. As he raised the gun Six quickly grabbed a near by knife from the earlier battle and stabbed the green suited man in the hand holding the gun. He dropped his weapon and recoiled, but then began to laugh.

"HAHA you're a lot more like me than I thought!" Six stood pointing the gun at the man who was still examining his hand, the blond looked up. "You don't have the guts."

There was two bullets left in the gun, and Six had no intention of letting the man die painlessly. Without blinking he shot the green suited man in the knee cap, causing him to fall to the ground in pain, which once again turned to laughter.

"Hehe... Do you see it? Your eyes... They're those of a murder...Heh... Just. Like. Me."

Six fired the last shot.

But could never look himself in the eyes again.

* * *

"Six?" The teen stood in the doorway looking in on the agent that had been training. "Why'd you do it?" There was a pause.

"Revenge." Rex stared at the agent because of the frankness of his answer.

"Do you regret it."

"I regret the things that I did in order to kill him, but his death... I he deserved worse than the fate I provided him with."

"...Was he a bad person?"

"What I had seen of him was most certainly evil." The two stood in silence. "I envy you Rex, you have a good moral compass, you wont make the same mistake that I did." Six head for the door upon passing Rex the teen spoke again.

"Wanna go gets some pizza?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Congratulations you made it all the was through. YAY! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it made sense. IM GUNNA GO SLEEP FOR THE NEXT WEEK OR SO.**


End file.
